intelonian_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ice Crystal City
Ice Crystal City is a magnificent city, how it captures the wonderment of the Novalian Architecture, and its balance with nature. -A Civilian's description to the Novalian Capital Ice Crystal City or Novalian Capital, is a major city located in the heart of Trobruk Crater and confluence of the 4 rivers. Its the center of the Novalian Ithorium mines, and serves as the Republic's Embassy for the Novalian branch. Its also home to many generations of the Republic Royal Family. Its center of government is the Royal Palace. Founded in 535 GRS, Ice Crystal City started off a quarreling conjunction of 4 city states that were built on the confluence of the Noval, Trobruk, Solana, and Ithorii Rivers. Each city state was named after the river it bordered. These City States were very quarrelsome and fought constantly in Ice Crystal City's developing stages. However most thought these quarreling city states will destroy each other but it wasn't through fisticuffs or war, it was battling over business. In the early years of the Republic; Ithorium which was a catalyst like-regenerating crystal that only grew in certain planets across the galaxy; was starting its economic standing in the small Republic. Since Ithorium had lots of qualities in currency and in space production, the businesses and corporations targeted the only known planet in the "civilized" galaxy that produced Ithorium, which was Novalis. Battling over the Crystal Since Ithorium grew in dark caverns of Novalis, all the of corporations targeted these many caverns as a source of income. One such cave system became the site of a bloody battle that later transpired the fate of the Novalian Economy. These caverns which were mostly scattered around the planet had a focused location around the Trobruk Crater Region which was the site of the Corporation's processing city, which would later become Ice Crystal City. 'The Novals' The first of the corporations to arrive at the Trobruk Crater was the Noval Family, a Novalian based corporation that knew the powers of Ithorium and its profits, and already began manufacturing and processing of the crystal way before the previous families arrived. They were situated on the Southeastern section of Ice Crystal City, despite being a small section of the city, they thought that smaller land but greater in strength. 'The Trobruk' The second of the corporations to arrive on Novalis, was the Trobruk Family, unlike the Novals, the Trobruk hails from Rilgar that wanted to make an impact on the Ithorium Market, It was there actions that put the name Trobruk on the map. They were situated on the far Northwest section of city and borders the Trobruk River. Though mostly residential, the Trobruk excelled that it held one of the only starports in the city. 'The Solana' The third of the corporations to arrive on the planet was the Solana Family. Much like the Novals, the Solana was Novalian Family, however unlike the Novals, the Solana was based on royalty and heirarchy. They moved to the Trobruk Crater from their native lands in the Jessarian Region under the name Tudorii'sa to the Trobruk Crater Region to start off their new life and later power in the Ithorium Market. They are based in the center of Ice Crystal City, which borders the Solana, and Noval Rivers. Many thought this base of operations was considered nuetral due to being the center of the city. However the Solana reassured they only want to have a symbol to make their base of operations, and that base would become the Royal Palace. The Tudorii'sa later renamed themselves the Solana named after the river they bordered. 'The Ithorii' The final corporation to arrive on Novalis was the Ithorii Family. Unlike the Novals, Trobruk, and Solana, the Ithorii were from Tretris Oakutarui. Unlike the other families, the Ithorii was all money focused, never did focused on its section nor the quality conditions. Making a profit in the Ithorium Market was their goal. They situated themselves in the Upper Eastern side of the city, where the Ithorii and Solana rivers converge at. These families battled out for almost 25 years, till the peace was interrupted when the System Wars broke out. When the System Wars broke out, the entire planet of Novalis became a battleground, however being a business the Oltanians decided to spare Novalis and its economy in exchange of fueling its economy. With being forced into a rock and hard place, the Novalians decided to fund the Oltanian Economy rather than face death. The System Wars Quarreling City States Sometime before 550 GRS, the City States were defined, the Solana took the central district, while the other families took the land surrounding the central district. The one thing that defined these districts were the architecture and treatment. Closer to the Central District were cleaner and well kept, while towards the outer reaches the districts got dirtier and less maintained. These City States battled constantly over control of the region. However things will change when the System Wars approached around of 550 GRS The Fall of Novalis Category:Republic Category:Planets Category:Cities Category:Royal Family Arc